Talia Wagner (Earth-2182)
, , Professor W's | Relatives = Nightcrawler (father); Scarlet Witch (mother); unborn child by Thunderbird (deceased); Darkholme Magnus | Universe = Earth-2182 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = , with no visible pupils | Hair = Blue | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Blue fur (lighter then Nightcrawler's), Long pointed ears, retractable tail, three toes/fingers on each hand and foot. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; Formerly member of the band the Butt Monkeys | Education = College Graduate | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, Earth-2182 | Creators = Jim Calafiore; | First = X-Men: Millennial Visions Vol 1 2000 | HistoryText = Daughter of Nightcrawler and Scarlet Witch, Nocturne inherited her father's blue fur, three-toed hands and feet, a tail, yellow eyes and pointed ears, as well as an energy blasting ability like her mother's "hex bolts." As a second-generation mutant, however, Nocturne also developed her own mutant power, the ability to physically possess another person and influence their movements for up to one lunar cycle, hence her codename. Talia also possesses a limited form of telepathy, and a retractable tail. Talia grew up with the X-Men, who at this time consisted of: Wolverine (Team Leader, would not engage in active combat as he is mortally injured), Nightcrawler (Field Leader), Shadowcat (Who was later in an chrono-displacement accident and was replaced with her younger self just after she joined the X-Men), Thunderbird (James Proudstar), Phoenix (The Phoenix force inhabiting the empty body of Colossus) and Armageddon the son of Apocalypse. Nocturne became a full member of the team. It appears she was involved with James Proudstar (Thunderbird) in this reality. For a long time she lived in her father's shadow, and he trained her very hard, often at the expense of her feelings. However, when Cyclops attacked the mansion with his Exiles, TJ was out with Kitty Pryde. Upon returning and seeing the attack, TJ was able to rally the students to help delay the attack, and then possess Armageddon, a telekinetic, to free Wolverine and seriously injure the insane Cyclops. Having proved her skills and ability, she was able to reconcile somewhat with her father. T.J. was the first member of the Exiles to become "unstuck in time," but she has never assumed any kind of leadership role, and maintains her freewheeling attitude. Over time, she became intimate with the Exiles' own Thunderbird, and she got pregnant from him. One of her hardest missions was the trial of Phoenix Force, in which she had to fight an incarnation of her "Aunt Jean," and had to ignore that world's version of her father during that difficult time. Outstripping it by far was the mission to a Skrull-dominated Earth, in which she (and the others) were forced to fight in gladiatorial combat against other super-beings. That mission ended with the arrival of Galactus, and with Thunderbird's self-sacrifice to save the world. Due to the stress of losing her lover, TJ lost the baby a few weeks later, an incident she kept secret for weeks. She has become withdrawn and depressed, and refuses to talk about her feelings. Over time, TJ healed and became a mainstay of the team. On her first visit to Earth-616, she met and bonded with Nightcrawler, who thought that her parents' pairing was intriguing. Later, TJ was left behind on Earth-616, and was about to knock on the X-Mansion and see her "father" again when Exodus intercepted her and made her another offer. A few months later, Nocturne showed up as a member of Exodus's Brotherhood in an attack on Philadelphia. While her teammates were mostly homicidal, Nocturne did her best to keep civilians out of harm's way. The X-Men defeated the Brotherhood, prompting Exodus to attack the X-Mansion, using Juggernaut as his ace in the hole. Juggernaut recognized TJ as a hero and seemingly beat her to a pulp. In fact, TJ told him she was trying to figure out Exodus's moves and Juggernaut told her he was undercover. When the fighting actually started, Nocturne was able to possess Black Tom Cassidy, the most dangerous foe, long enough for him to be swept into the black hole in Xorn II's head. Unfortunately, Nocturne was swept into the black hole too. Nocturne and Juggernaut apparently ended up on Mojoworld, where they were sold to Mojo himself. Nocturne was able to possess Spiral and force her to open a portal to Earth, and they emerged in the Danger Room. However, though TJ's possessions usually knock her hosts out for 24 hours, Spiral was faking, and she kept the portal open to allow Mojo to follow TJ and Juggernaut back to Earth. Spiral changed them and the X-Men to babies (except the newly-resurrected Psylocke), but the X-Men managed to defeat Mojo and regain their rightful forms. During the House of M reality, an alternate version of Nocturne was sought after by Callisto's Marauders for having royal Magnus blood (being an alternate daughter of the Scarlet Witch), but was protected by Psylocke and Marvel Girl. Marvel Girl allowed TJ to possess her in order to keep her out of the Marauder's reach, but Nocturne ended up taking control, and in a confused daze, flew up and out. Psylocke pursued, eventually culminating in a telekinetic blade battle, which Psylocke won. This allowed Marvel Girl's own consciousness to resurface. After the House of M reality warp, Nocturne joined New Excalibur, alongside Juggernaut, Sage, Dazzler, Captain Britain, and Pete Wisdom. During her time with New Excalibur, Nocturne developed the ability to possess people without knocking them unconscious. Later, Nocturne rejoined the Exiles. | Powers = Heightened Agility: Nocturne possesses agility greater then those possessed by normal beings. Heightened Reflexes: Nocturne possesses reflexes greater then those possessed by normal beings. Night Vision: Nocturne possesses the superhuman ability to see into the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum allowing one to see the dark. Telepathy: Nocturne possesses low-level ability to read mind and project thoughts, although it is seldom used. Micro-suction Discs: Nocturne possesses the ability to cling to surfaces using the natural micro-suction discs on her hands and feet. Body Possession: Nocturne has the ability to possess other’s for up to 12 hours (one lunar cycle). After she departs, the possessed is usually dazed and sometimes left comatose for up to 24 hours. Brimstone "Hex Bolts": Nocturne possesses the superhuman ability fire energy bolts, thanks to her parents, the Scarlet Witch and Nightcrawler. This ability allows TJ to release concussive bolts of explosive energy (called 'hex-bolts', named after the nickname for her mother's powers) by accessing the Brimstone Dimension through which her father teleports. Contrary to common misconception, TJ doesn't have the ability to alter probabilities with her 'hex bolts'. She can only use her 'hex bolts' as an energy attack. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * T.J. can only possess one person in a twenty-four hour period. * T.J. is a quarter Neyaphem, coming from her father, who is a half-breed Neyaphem, and paternal grandfather, who is a full Neyaphem. | Trivia = * Unlike her father's, TJ's tail is retractable. | Links = * Exiles * Excalibur * Marvel Directory * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Nocturne References * * * - * Exiles Vol 1: Down the Rabbit Hole TPB }} Category:No visible Irises or Pupils Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Magnus Family Category:Darkholme Family Category:Azazel Family Category:Neyaphem Category:Telepaths Category:Wallcrawling Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Night Vision Category:Possession Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Prehensile Tail Category:Energy Projection Category:Demonic Form Category:Exiles (Panoptichron) members Category:Maximoff Family Category:Wagner Family Category:Significant Threats